triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Challenge)
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is one of the segments in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It is identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's 3 gameplay. Mechanic The player is, again, placed in the FNaF 3 office and they must survive until 6 AM in order to beat the challenge. The player is given a room camera monitor and vent camera monitor to check on Springtrap's movement. The player can use audio lure and the vent sealing ability to protect themselves. They also must reduce the chance of being attacked by Phantom Animatronics, so that Springtrap can't attack the player easily. They also need to make sure to fix all the errors in the office: Audio Error, Video Error, and Ventilation Error. Difference with FNaF 3 * Camera monitors always stay on, meaning the player can't close the monitors to prevent Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Mangle from attacking. * Room cameras and vent cameras are in separate monitors now. * The player is now able to see the vent at their right side, and is given a vent light. However, it doesn't do much in gameplay except seeing Springtrap crawling towards them. * As the cameras monitor unable to close, the mechanic for the Phantoms has changed. * Springtrap can be seen moving on cameras and can be seen on different cameras at the same time due to different camera angles in the same room. * Phantom Puppet seems to be removed from the game. Animatronics Similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there is only one animatronic in the segment that is able to attack and kill the player: Springtrap. He roams around the facility and walks his way towards the player. The player must use the audio lure equipped with the cameras to distract him before he arrives in the office. The player must also seal a certain vent to prevent him from crawling into the vents and getting closer to the player or even entering the office. There are also several Phantom Animatronics that can jumpscare and distract the player: Phantom Balloon Boy, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Foxy, and Phantom Mangle. They can cause several errors in the office and let Springtrap gets closer. Phantom BB and Phantom Mangle who appears on the room cameras and vent cameras respectively can be avoided by switching cameras. And Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy can be avoided by not looking at them directly. They will disappear after a while. Levels Night 1 During the first night of the level, the night serves as an introduction to the complex mechanics introduced in the game. In line with this, none of the animatronics present in the segment are shown to be active, in other words, the player will not be attacked. However, there are several maintenance errors that may happen randomly. ---- Night 2 During the second night of this level, Springtrap is now agitated/active during the night, making his way to the office. Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Foxy are also active during this night, acting as hallucinations, temporarily fading out the player upon scaring them. ---- Night 3 During the third night of this level, the animatronics present in the previous night are now more active/agitated. Phantom Mangle and Phantom Freddy are now active/agitated during this night, again, serving as hallucinations, temporarily fading out the player upon scaring them. ---- Night 4 During the fourth night of this level, the animatronics present in the previous night are now more active/agitated, resulting in frequent errors. No other more special additions are introduced in this night ---- Hard Mode (Night 5) As with the succeeding night of the segment, there are drastic environmental changes shown in this night. The environmental changes present in this night is the building being on fire, referencing the ending to the Nightmare Mode. There is speculation that there are multiple Springtraps due to seeing one on a certain camera or blocking a vent, thus trapping Springtrap, and then getting jumpscared in that instant. However, this could just be a bug or a feature of Night 5, possibly referencing the hallucinations in the original installment that occur after a ventilation error. Collectibles Faz Tokens There are 3 Faz Tokens available in this segment. They are located: * Near the bubbleheads on the left side of the monitor. * Above the vent monitor (Only appears when the player enters 395248 using the keypad hidden on the wall behind the vent monitor). * On the opened lowest drawer at the right side of the player's desk (Only appears when there is ventilation error). Tapes There is only 1 tape can be found in this segment. This tape is located behind the Maintenance Panel. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes